


'coz baby you're a firework

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Roger's Birthday, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: In honour of Steve's birthday, Bucky giving him a day long pampering session. With all his favourite foods and chocolates, with no missions or obligations to make a speech. Just a day for Stevie Rogers.





	'coz baby you're a firework

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have this posted! Happy (belated) Birthday Steve Rogers! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own. I own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Steve woke to the sound of clattering dishes in the kitchen. Groggily, he opened his eyes and reached out for the person who had been beside him when he went to bed last night, only to find the space empty. Rubbing his eyes, Steve sat up and yawned, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Still half asleep, he grabbed the closest piece of clothing which happened to be Bucky’s shirt and pulled it on, not bothering to button it up.

It fit him well, just a little baggy around the arms and shoulders because of how large Bucky had gotten since being free from Hydra, larger and beefier than Steve in fact and well, that thought made Steve  _drool_. He liked wearing Bucky’s clothes just as much as Bucky loved dressing Steve in his clothes.

Padding out into the kitchen, Steve found Bucky standing at the stove making breakfast. Upon Steve’s sleepy arrival, Bucky turned and smiled brightly. “Baby, go back to bed. It’s early.”

Steve yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Bucky thought he looked positively adorable. Hair all mused with sleep, face flushed, standing there in only a pair of boxers and Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky walked over to Steve and cupped his face, “baby, go back to bed. It’s your day today. No missions. No obligations today. It’s all about you.”

Steve made a small noise but allowed Bucky to steer him back to bed, even though he grumbled all the way there. “I’ll be back in a sec, okay? I’m makin’ ya favourite.” Bucky kissed Steve on the forehead before dashing out again.

In the meantime, Steve dozed for a short while before quickly getting up to brush his teeth, wash his hands and face and shake the sleep off him. When he returned to bed, there was a tray there for him, with orange juice, scrambled eggs on toast with some beans and beside it, were three boxes, one large, one medium and the other small, all wrapped neatly in birthday paper.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” Bucky smiled as soon as Steve entered the room and laid eyes on the surprise left for him. He pushed himself off the door way to the corridor where he had been leaning and walked over to Steve.

“Oh, Buck, this is perfect,” Steve said, wide eyed, “you didn’t have to do all of this.”

Bucky shook his head, “of course, I did. I get to spoil you.” He leaned in and cupped Steve’s face, “I love you so much darlin’. You got no idea.”

Steve smiled, teary eyed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, “thank you. I love you too.”

Grinning, Bucky brought their mouths together and they shared a loving, chaste kiss. Steve never got tired of kissing Bucky. It was like coming home, so familiar and sweet and warm. He had nothing to fear if he had Bucky by his side. Looking after him, protecting him, fighting side by side with him.

“Come on, I’ve got the whole day planned,” Bucky said excitedly, “I never got to do all this before. And now? Well, we got all the time in the world.”

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Bucky tightly, “all the time in the world,” he repeated and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself a second to bask in Bucky’s warmth.

Once they were back in bed and Steve had eaten breakfast, along with sharing it with Bucky, he turned to his presents. “Bucky, you really didn’t have to do this. I have you, that’s all I need.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, “don’t be gettin’ all sappy on me.” He smirked, “I wanted to. You’re my baby, I gotta treat you right.”

“I love you,” Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips when they lean in to kiss again, and again, and then some more.

“I love you too,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve all over his face, his neck and adding to the love bites there from the night before. “Now, open up.”

Steve blushed and took the big box first, unwrapping it to reveal a new paint set, with a variation of brushes, crisp new paper, along with some experimental canvases for Steve to use. “Bucky…”

“Do you like it?”

The colours are beautiful and bright, an array of wonderful pinks, reds, purples, blues, greens, yellows and so on. The canvas sheets were wonderfully thick and professional, as were the other bits and pieces of the set.

“I love it,” Steve said, in awe and turned to kiss Bucky. “I love it so much. Thank you.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve back, before pulling back and handing Steve the medium sized box. They were sitting on their bed with Steve in between Bucky’s legs, back pressed against the brunette’s chest.

The medium sized box contained all of the letters Bucky had ever written to Steve, ones that had been sent and never reached but were found in archives, ones that had been lost to blood and war and time.

“I never stopped lovin’ you,” Bucky tightened his grip around Steve, “even when I was trapped and in Hydra’s fist, I never stopped lovin’ the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I wrote it all down, even then. Letters. Notes. Whatever I could remember, it’s all here. From before the war, to durin’ and then after. You’re it, Stevie.”

Steve let out a whimper and turned in Bucky’s arms, shaking as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and hid his tears there. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispered, like a mantra, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry –

“No, hey, none of that,” Bucky pulled back to cup Steve’s face, “this is what I wanted to give you. This is everythin’ I had ever written, Stevie. This is everythin’ laid bare. For you. I want you to have it all.”

“Oh, Buck,” Steve whispered, brushing gentle fingertips against Bucky’s cheeks, brushing away the tears there.

Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss Steve’s forehead before holding out the small box to Steve. Inside, there was a key. Steve looked up at Bucky and frowned, “what’s this for?”

“You’ll see,” Bucky grinned and kissed Steve again. He then led Steve out of their apartment and down stairs, never mind the fact that they were still in sleep clothes. Bucky led Steve into the basement and took the key, unlocking the door. And there, inside was a fully decorated art studio. An entire room for Steve’s work, for his paints and art supplies, for anything he’d need.

“Happy Birthday, baby doll,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve from behind and placed his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “What d’ya think?”

Steve made a small crying noise and sniffed, “I love it,” his voice broke and then he was crying happily into Bucky’s embrace. “I love it so much. Thank you, thank you.”

*

Tony and the team host a party for Steve and as much as Steve hated big gatherings, with his friends –  _family_ , really – he didn’t mind. As usual, Tony had gone all out and booked a venue to host the gig, he even had a band come and play for Steve. Bucky had organised all the food and overseen the guest list, making sure anyone he didn’t like wasn’t going to crop up and spoil Steve’s day.

It was a night of hugs and presents and kisses from friends. Natasha bought him a Bucky bear as a gag gift and some books that Steve had been meaning to read. Sam got Steve a new jacket while Tony upgraded Steve’s uniform and shield, along with a set of keys to a new motorbike.

Wanda made him something out of gold, a hand-crafted photo frame of a picture with Steve and his mother – one of the only remaining pictures he had of his mother. The others bought him a variety of things – Clint got him a new record player, Scott and Peter had pitched in to buy him some vinyl’s while Thor brought Asgardian liquor, along with some other trinkets from his people.

Rhodey managed to find archives on the old Howling Commandos weaponry and shipped to Steve for his own keeping, while Vision, Bruce, T’Challa used their craft of science to bring Steve some much needed upgrades in his use of tech. Sharon gave Steve Peggy’s old dog tags and said that she would’ve wanted Steve to keep them. Steve hid his tears in her shoulder and when Bucky came to take over on the hugging, Steve also hid tears in his lover’s arms. It was a great birthday in all.

The food was wonderful. The music was bearable and Bucky even requested some old timers so they could dance to it and show everyone what real dancing should look like. The night ended in fireworks and celebrations out on the roof of the Compound as they welcomed the fourth of July and its end.

*

The minute they return to their private apartment, Bucky had Steve in bed, pinned to the pillows. “I got you a surprise present, doll,” he purred against Steve’s flushed skin.

“W-What is it?”

Bucky sat back and pulled Steve up with him, perching the blond on his lap as he revealed a new box from underneath the bed. “Go, on, open it baby.”

Steve blushed at the endearment and turned in Bucky’s arms, to face the box. Undoing the pretty pink ribbon, Steve lifted the top off and opened the box. Inside was the prettiest lingerie set that Steve had ever seen. Black, lace panties, along with a corset that would hug his chest and kiss the curve of his back and bubble butt.

“Buck…” Steve whispered, in awe of the beautiful garment, “this is too much…how did you afford it –?”

“Hey, none of that,” Bucky said, chin on Steve’s shoulder, arms tightening around the blond’s waist, “do you like it? Think you wanna try it on for me, sugar?”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded, head falling back as he let out a little whine when Bucky bit down on his neck, sucking there gently.

“Go on then,” Bucky growled, slapping Steve’s butt playfully. Standing on shaking legs, Steve dashed off to their bathroom and promptly ripped off his own clothes to get into the gift Bucky had bought him.

It was going to be an eventful night.

*

It was always breath-taking with Bucky.

Steve’s body was so in tune with the way Bucky spoke to him, touched him, kissed him; it drove him higher and higher. The way Steve’s heart raced in his chest, the way fire licked at his spine as he climbed, climbed, as each wave washed over him and the light behind his eyes pulled him under, it was like nothing Steve had ever experienced.

Having Bucky inside him, on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress, made Steve feel warm and protected, he loved that Bucky could make him feel like that – like he was worth being looked after, despite being the Captain. He was still human and Bucky reminded him of that every day.

When Bucky slid into him, it happened right at the same moment fireworks hit the night sky. When those bright blues and pinks and purples, golds and oranges and reds shot up in sparkles and explosions, Steve’s back arched and the whimper he’d been holding, left his lips. In the calm of their room, Steve fell apart, like the bright lights that went out all over town to watch the fireworks, Steve felt his go.

“I love you, baby doll,” Bucky crooned, hands taking hold of Steve’s holding them above his head. Bucky’s thick cock was pressing right against Steve’s prostate and he could hardly breathe.

“Oh,” Steve moaned when Bucky rocked his hips just right, “oh,  _God_  –

“I know, I know,” Bucky growled, leaning down to kiss Steve for what must’ve been the hundredth time that night. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, so damn perfect, such a good boy. Little angel you are, I tell you.”

Outside the fireworks were screaming into existence, like snakes slithering up into the stars, loud and real and beautiful, so was Steve as the broken sob he’d been biting on his tongue echoed around the room when he came between them. As the cheers as celebrations were heard all over, Steve’s heart swooped and soared in his chest as Bucky came inside him, possessive lips on his neck.

As people shared well wishes and hugs, Bucky left hickeys all over Steve’s skin, claiming him as his own, as he always did. And Steve, Steve just melted into it.

No amount of ice or nightmares or torture could keep them apart and with Bucky inside him, Steve knew he’d never have to fear waking up alone.

He knew Bucky would always be there to hold, love and take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) 4th of July to everyone who was celebrating!


End file.
